Innocent Motives
by LovingPillow
Summary: They were the closest pair of best friends you couldn't find anywhere, until she came along. Mainly DoLe, two-sided LeAi
1. Chapter 1

He smirked.

She giggled.

Leon hovered over Doremi as he continuously tortured her until she'd give into his demands. "Are you going to tell?" He asked as he memorized the sight of her blushing cheeks in memory, for blackmail.

Doremi laughed loudly as she reached for his hands, to stop him from tickling her sides. "Never!" Her red hair splayed perfectly underneath her as she held onto his hands, only to weaken her hold on them. "Why do you want to know?" Doremi asked airily as she breathed in deeply, trying to consume more oxygen before she'd run out.

Leon rolled his eyes as he sat back, giving Doremi enough space to breathe and sit up. "I like her; why else would I tickle you in order to know?" He asked as if it was the world's most obvious answer. He turned around in time to miss Doremi's hurt expression, and turned back in time to see her smirking at him. "So are you finally going to tell me Aiko's number?" His blue eyes turned impatient when Doremi seemingly ignored him.

"Yeah yeah, just wait you love-struck doof."

Leon's eye twitched and he made to tickle Doremi but she rolled off her bed before he could touch her. She stuck her tongue out at him before racing to her computer desk, in which her phone lay untouched beside his phone. "I'll put her number into your phone, kay?" Doremi asked but she didn't bother to wait for an answer as she took his phone. "I-hate-Doremi-67..." Doremi muttered as she typed in the password to unlock Leon's phone. It was a weird password, but no one found out so Leon left it at that. Once she input Aiko as a new contact, she threw the phone to its owner who caught it by quick reflexes. "Now stop bothering me about her number."

Leon thanked her without really thanking her and he stood up from her bed. "I'll see you tomorrow, Imerod." It was their inside-joke, where they'd say bye to each other using the backwards spelling of their name. Doremi nodded and she gestured to the open door, "See ya Noel." Leon walked out with a roll of his eyes. Once Doremi closed the door, she slid to the ground in heaps of silent tears.

Before she fell asleep, she whispered with an unhappy sigh, "I can tell that things are changing, just not the good kind..."


	2. Chapter 2

It was near noon when Doremi received a text from Aiko.

**_Hey Doremi, you know that guy who hangs out with you a lot? Well, he had texted me early this morning asking if I'd play some basketball with him. Did you give him my number? If you did, thanks sooooo much! He's cute, hey; I think I already like him. Well, hope you don't mind me spending time with your bestie, we're gonna go to the movies this Saturday and the following Sunday. Of course, you're invited but I don't know if you like action movies with gore._**

Doremi stood in shock as she re-read the text repeatedly. _Saturdays and Sundays are when we go to the movies together. _She thought and gave a sigh as she continued her stroll around the park. She decided to take the longer route this time, since she usually bumped into Leon with her usual path. "I can't believe he would do something like this. I guess he really does like her..." Doremi muttered and she turned her phone off, not wanting any interruptions as she took her time enjoying the trees. She wanted to get her mind off Aiko and Leon; she didn't need anyone giving her a headache, especially this late in the afternoon.

Leon walked past the benches as he neared the path Doremi usually strolled through, he was excited to tell her the news about inviting Aiko to their weekend-movies-out. _Where is she?_ He questioned himself when he stood still for an hour. People walked by, but he didn't see anyone with bright red hair or deep purple eyes. Doremi wasn't in sight at all. "Could she have gone home already?" Leon asked himself as he checked for the time; it was around the time they'd usually be at home. "I'll tell her tomorrow when I pick her up." He shrugged and proceeded to turn around and walk back home. He usually just strolled around the park because of the chance to meet Doremi and chat.

Doremi gave a sigh as she stretched her arms above her head. "Best I go home now." She mused as she stood up and turned around, only to meet with Aiko.

"Hey Doremi! You also walk through here? That's great! Let's go home together!"

Doremi mentally groaned as Aiko dragged her along, speaking about random topics, ones they didn't have anything in common about. "Oh hey, you never responded to the text I sent you." Aiko said and Doremi nervously laughed, as if she didn't notice. "Anyway, Leon and I are going to the movies tomorrow. You coming?" Aiko questioned, not looking back to see Doremi's expression. "Nah, I'm busy tomorrow. Got a lot to do that day." Doremi said with a grin, just in time too, Aiko had turned her head to see if Doremi was listening to her or not.

Once they reached their separate ways home, Doremi dropped her arm and trudged up the road with a heavy sigh.

_I guess I'll hang out with Kotake, he doesn't have much to do those days...And if he is busy, I'll just go to the library to catch up on the newest books._


End file.
